The Kiss
by XxXIyahxXx
Summary: This is a One-Shot RoLu! Rogue waited for Lucy impatiently for the whole month she was gone on her 7 S-Class mission with her team consisting of Yukino, Tsuki and Hoshi. When she return, she heard a shocking news from the very worried exceed, Frosch! How will Rogue explain his actions? How will he confess to her without losing her? Can he confront those situation? READ IT! Rated T


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor its Character, HIRO MASHIMA does. I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **The Kiss**

* * *

 **(Normal POV~)**

Rogue was sitting in a table together with the Sabertooth Top 5 Strongest Mages but Rogue was staring straight at the door expecting someone he hope to come back home, this had been continuing since the last day Shizuka, Yukino, Hoshi and Tsuki took 7 S-Class mission which is last month from now. This made Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch even there guild master Jiemma suspicious by Rogue's behavior, he was not in his usual emotionless face. His expression was worried mix with hope, he always ask the bartender on which mission Shizuka's took with her team and whenever the door open he always stand with expectation in his features but then frowned after seeing its not Shizuka but a member of Sabertooth who got finished in their jobs. He doesn't care about what the others think or thought of him right now he could be careless, all he wanted was to see Shizuka's safe and sound. Its not like she's weak sure she's a strong S-Class mage of Sabertooth but that doesn't mean he wouldn't care about her. He cared about her even though he doesn't like to admit his feelings for her, heck he like her no love her with all his heart. He doesn't show it to her but waited for the right time to confess his feelings for her. He would do it by action not words cause ACTION SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS. It had been a month now he couldn't take it any longer, he was getting more and more worried by the seconds. He just sit their with hopes, he doesn't want to go and find her on which mission she's taking now because he doesn't want to be a stalker to her and explain his idiotic actions. His comrades beside him stop talking since the day they had notice Rogue's behavior and actions. Each of them had every single thoughts on there mind.

 **(Sting POV~)**

It had been a month now since Shizuka's and her team left for there 7 S-Class missions and Rogue's acting strange and the change of his stoic behavior. Rogue's my best friend and partner since we were kids, were both are the Sabertooth Dragon Slayer Duo. I know him fully than anyone and this Rogue I've been seeing is not the Rogue I've known. All I could thought now was _Rogue my stoic best buddy and partner had now fallen in love with our strongest S-Class mage also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Shizuka._

 **(Minerva POV~)**

Oh how interesting the stoic Rogue one of our Dragon Slayer Duo is showing emotions. I've always had this feeling, my plan is getting success slowly by slowly in every single process. _Operation: Make Rogue and Shizuka A Couple a.k.a OMRASAC_ I thought evilly as my lips form into a sly grin.

 **(Rufus POV~)**

I have no memory of this Rogue, the Rogue I know is a stoic person but now. It seems like he was being possessed by a dark magic. Now I know, Shizuka is the key to his heart. _Memorize. I'll show this to Shizuka when she return back from her mission with her team._ My lips turn into a smile while memorizing Rogue every move.

 **(Orga POV~)**

This is very amusing. I have a plan when Shizuka return. I grin _Very amusing. I'll make sure my plan works in a process._

 **(Lector POV~)**

Rogue-kun is so weird, his not in his usual self. Hmm if Rogue-kun loves Shizuka then Sting-kun is for... Yukino? I think so... _I_ ' _ll make Sting-kun happy! Sting-kun is the best!_ I nodded happily proud of myself and my plan in making Sting and Yukino as a couple.

 **(Frosch POV~)**

Fro is sad looking at Rogue-san unhappy, Fro is worried about Rogue-san. Rogue-san is not in his usual self. Fro must find Shizuka-san and make Rogue-san happy again! _Fro thinks so too!_ Fro looked at Rogue-san worriedly. Yes Fro must find Shizuka-san. I huffed out in the table and start looking for Shizuka-san.

 **(Master Jiemma POV~)**

I can't believe it. One of my strongest member is a lovesick, how disgraceful! But I am afraid when Shizuka came back to see something happen and enrage, I don't want to get lectured again like last time. She's very mysterious and I feel like I've known her before, her voice sounds familiar but I can't recall anything. I look at my daughter Minerva, she had that sly grin in her face although its not only her. It almost most of them have that grin in there faces. I felt like something is gonna happen later or sooner when Shizuka return. _I think I'm gonna request those two brats in an S-Class mission together._ I look at Rogue in amusement in the corner of my eyes.

* * *

 **(Shizuka POV~)**

We currently finished our 7 S-Class mission I took out and now were heading out the train in Crocus Train Station. We take some rest in every city we stayed, we couldn't head to our next destination cause the Mayor convince us in celebrating our success for saving their town so that took us a month to get back. In our last mission we received a 2 weeks vacation at Akane Beach 15 tickets and 7,000,000 Jewels, at first I declined about the tickets but Yukino, Tsuki and even my reliable exceed Hoshi persuade me to take the tickets so we could rest from taking a lot of S-Class missions! Well I have no choice but to take it and since I've been doing a lot of S-Class mission, meetings, request from the Council, doing some paperwork as a Wizard Saint and also helping Papa his paperwork at Heartfillia Konzern. So I'll be taking a rest for the first time in the whole 7 years.

"Shizuka-san!" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at the flying exceed, Frosch. She fly in my spot and hug me, I hug her back. "Hello Frosch" I greeted her also Yukino "Fro is happy to see you again." I look at the exceed in my arms, she's so cute! "Why are you here Frosch?" Tsuki asked her "Fro was looking for Shizuka-san!" Frosch raise her tiny paws. "Huh? Why Frosch?" I asked, her reply shocked me most "Rogue-san had been waiting for Shizuka-san to come home!". "What?!" we all shouted "Fro is worried for Rogue-san so Fro find you and bring you back to Rogue-san!" she paused then continue "Fro wants Rogue-san happy again!". This made me shocked, I handed Frosch to Yukino and run towards the guild as fast as I can. I never thought Rogue was waiting for me this whole time! I never thought he would feel the same thing as I do for him. I always thought he would reject me like Natsu did.

When the guild Sabertooth came into my sight I ran more faster then kicked the door open. You could hear a bang, as I step in I look for him around.

 **(Normal POV~)**

The guild member of Sabertooth was startled as the door open with a bang sound. Then there stood Shizuka, she seems to be looking for someone. When she spotted the person she was looking for and walked right through him, she was walking in Rogue's table. He gulp when he know that she was looking for him but also relieve and happy at the same time that she's back safe and sound. When she reach his spot, her team arrived panting heavily from trying to catch up with her earlier. She wasted no time and pulled him outside the guild Sabertooth, before she left she told her team to rest.

They walked up the hill more like dragging the poor Rogue and came into a stop. They rested for awhile silence filled them for a good 5 minutes. Shizuka make a first move and look at Rogue "Why are you waiting for me in a month?" she took off her hood revealing her face which is not new to Rogue cause he had seen her face many times from now, his the first one to know her identity. His a lucky one for sure.

 _Okay now I'm dead,_ I gulp _. Should I tell her now? Yeah I guess its the time._ he thought. Then Rogue stand in front of her and make his move instead of answering her question, he kissed her. Shizuka was shocked at first then respond to the kiss and Rogue bit her lip asking for entrance and she open her mouth so they began to fight for dominance, which Rogue proudly win. A French Kiss to be exact.

 **(At the bushes~)**

They were stalking the two impatiently for 5 minutes then when Shizuka removed her hood revealing her face which surprised them all. They looked at Rogue but he look like he was not surprise at all. "What the hell! Rogue doesn't seem surprise at all! Does he already know Shizuka than us?!" Sting half yelled half whispered "Ssshhh" he look at Minerva, she was focusing to the two in front of her. Sting look back in front of him then he heard Shizuka asked Rogue but Rogue walked in front of her then he kissed her! Instead of fucking answering Shizuka. Then he saw Shizuka look shocked at first but then respond to Rogue, he hold her waist with both his arm and Shizuka's wrap her arm in his neck. They were battling for dominance. French Kiss to be exact.

 **(Back to Shizuka & Rogue's, Rogue POV~)**

I can't believe it I thought she's going to push me off but she respond to my kiss. I snake my arm to her waist and hold her tight then she wrap her arm in my neck firmly. I bit her lip asking for entrance and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth then I began to explore every inch inside of her mouth. Then we parted the kiss, a trailed of saliva was left hanging between our lips. When we finally regain some air I spoke first "You taste delicious like a chocolate, Shizuka". I smiled at her.

"Yeah and if my sense was right someone is watching us under the bushes right over there" she look at the bushes and I glance into it then back to look at her "But its fine though" she paused then continue again "I enjoyed the kiss. To be honest it was my very first kiss and that's you, the man I had always a feeling for." she smiled at me "Same. Now you are officially my GIRLFRIEND" I emphasizing the word "girlfriend" happily and gave her a peck on the lips. "Explain your behavior to me later, Rogue" she glared at me then smiled again.

We both then turn to face the bushes in front of us "Come, come out. I know your watching us." Shizuka calmly spoke while pointing her fingers in the bushes. Then we heard a rustle from the bushes and they came out one by one. "Aww man were caught." Sting ruffled his hair while looking at the ground "Kyaa! Operating: Make Rogue And Shizuka A Couple a.k.a OMRASAC Complete!" Minerva shouted while squealing like a fangirl over a very handsome artist with Yukino "Congrats Shizuka-sama, Rogue-sama!". "Fro is happy!" Fro jumped at me and hug me which I return with a smile "Congrats!" the other exceed greeted. "I memorize everything. Congrats." Rufus shifted his masked "Congrats! I'll sing you both a song!" Orga held out a microphone for who-knows-where and began singing or more like shouting.

"Thanks we appreciate it but" I look at Shizuka beside me as she raise her finger with a warning sign "NO PUBLIC. We'll reveal it at the Grand Magic Games and also my real identity." Shizuka gave them a deadly glare and a dark aura surrounding her. "We promise! Now let's celebrate your new found relationship at the guild!" Minerva squealed as she pulled us both at the guild. When we arrived and Minerva announce about our new found relationship at first they were silence then a loud cheers erupted at the guild. They congratulate us all including the master. When Master Jiemma saw Shizuka's face he was shocked that Shizuka real identity was Lucy Heartfilia a former member of Fairy Tail and a daughter of his old friend Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. Which shocked us most was that Shizuka was Master Jiemma's niece and Milady Minerva's cousin, there mother was both sisters and already passed away when they were young.

Shizuka contact his father via Lacrima and told him about us, she even introduced me to her father. He accepted me, he told me to take care and love Shizuka which of course I promise. I even got to know Shizuka past which was full of sadness because when her mother passed away, her father treated her like she was not his child and always busy of work. Then at the age of 17 she ran away and joined Fairy Tail then a war between Fairy and a Phantom began, Phantom Lord is where my idol Gajeel Redfox was before he join Fairy Tail and many more about her past also on how her former guild Fairy Tail treated her when the younger Strauss was back and how she kicked out from her former team.

I was mad but she told me it was fine, if it isn't because of them she wouldn't met me nor I met her on my mission 3 years ago. I was happy that she became my girlfriend. I finally found my happiness that Skiadrum told me, my mate for life. Dragon Slayer only have one mate to stay with forever, for eternity. Because of that I finally found the light to my darkness, my darkest heart finally bloomed like a flower bloom its petal into a beautiful and wonderful flowers.

What brought us together was, the KISS.

 **~THE END~**

 **Done, done da done~! Do you like it? love it! Please tell me about your thoughts of my story in the review section. Oh please read my still in-progress story "Angels Turn Into Demons". THANK YOU~!**

 **I'm sorry if there's a GRAMMATICAL ERROR OR SPELLING ERROR, OR A SPAM. That's all. Thank you!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL~**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE OR FOLLOW~!**

 **With Lots Of Love... ^_~ *heart emoticon***

 **XxXIyahxXx**


End file.
